Late to the Brawl
by smiles1116
Summary: A [reader insert] story.


"Gah! Hurry, Naga! We're so late! Mako's going to kill us!" Korra leans in across her polar-bear-dog, encouraging the massive beast to run even faster. Already going as quickly as she can without hurting anyone or damaging anything, Naga huffs but turns and leaps onto a low building, taking to the rooftops to please Korra.

"Good girl, Naga!" The white furry creature is gratified by the praise and continues to run, powerful legs allowing her to leap with ease. Korra's dark hair streams behind her through the wind created by Naga's speed, and even though they arrive in mere minutes, the trip seemed to have taken them hours.

Korra leaps off and rushes up the steps into the gym, panting. "Guys, I'm here!"

She hears a bunch of quick jabs hit the punching bag in the corner behind her, and she spins around, fully expecting to see Mako training with Bolin. However, she's shocked to see a completely different male. He hasn't even noticed her entrance yet, the bag swinging and jerking as he works on quick jabs.

"Who are you? Where's my team?!" She yells from the front entrance to the gym, frowning and stalking over toward him. He finally pauses and looks up, automatically reaching out to stop the bag from swinging back and hitting him.

"… I've got the gym booked. So your team isn't here." He says coolly.

"No, my team is supposed to be here! We booked the gym!" Korra grows a little angry.

"Actually, there was a team here earlier, now that you mention it," he muses to himself as he turns back to the bag. "But less of a team, more of a duo. They were grumbling about someone always being late and ditching practice. Guess that must have been you."

"I am NOT always late!" Korra fumes, stalking toward him with her eyes narrowed and lower lip jutted out. "Who do you think you are?!"

"You're the one who missed them leaving over half an hour ago." He replies with a shrug, going back to his jabs. "And I _know_ I'm [name]."

"Ugh! You're infuriating!" The avatar snaps, hands balled into fists on her hips; the name vaguely rings a bell, but she brushes off the feeling.

"No, I'm [name]. We just established this." The muscular male glances over, eyes a vivid [eye color] framed by vibrant [hair color] locks falling into his eyes. "Or have you forgotten already?"

"Are you implying that I'm _stupid_?!"

"I've implied nothing. You've done that on your own."

"Y-you just shut up!" Her cheeks hold an angry flush, and her blue eyes burn with annoyance.

"… You're interrupting my practice time. Leave."

"No!" She crosses her arms. "You insulted me, and I'm the avatar! Now you have to make it up to me by letting me share your practice session!"

"… Why, because you can't be bothered to show up on time and train with your own team?" Korra opens her mouth to protest again, but [name] interrupts her before she can start. "Whatever. I need a sparring partner anyway. Conveniently, you're the avatar, so I can get all three sessions in at once."

Korra's temper deflates as she looks at him in confusion. "All three sessions?"

"Yeah, all three," [name] quirks his brow. "I booked the gym for two more sessions after this. I spend one session each working on attack and defense per element. So I'll make you a deal. You spar with me using earth, fire, and water bending, and I'll let you have the third session for your team."

"I… okay! That sounds like a plan!" Korra's face eases into a grin. "But don't expect me to go easy on you!"

"Our deal would be void if you did." The male climbs into the sparring ring as he wipes his face and neck with a towel, dropping it to the side as he rolls his shoulders and straps on the proper protective equipment. Korra swings herself up under the ropes and follows suit, quickly stretching and loosening up her body. "Are you stretched enough?"

"I don't need to stretch anymore," Korra scoffs, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. "Come on, let me kick your butt already!"

"You really don't know who you're up against, do you?" A cocky smirk appears on his face as he sinks into an easy stance. "Ladies first. Give me your best shot."

"With pleasure." Korra grunts as she lifts stone discs and shoots them at the male across from her. He doesn't even move, other than to tilt his head and side slightly to avoid them.

"If that's your best shot, our match is already over." His face suddenly alights with a passionate fury as rapid bursts of fire leave his palms, aiming at every one of her weak spots in one go. Korra's eyes go wide, and she pulls her airbender training out of her ass by necessity. She whirls like a leaf to avoid his attacks, making him smirk. The firebender leaps and slams his feet into the floor as he claps his hands together, orange bursts of fire coming out from each foot and blue fire leaving his palms. Korra's eyes open just in time for her to dodge, and she abandons her training, throwing herself out of the way in desperation.

"Y-you're [name]?! You're _THAT_ firebender?!" [name] scoffs at her again.

"There you go, implying your own stupidity… _again_."

* * *

Their match continues for quite some time, both of them eventually wearing down. [name] finally holds his hands up. "Alright, I'm done."

Korra drops the stone disc and water whip she'd been bending and places her hands on her knees, bending over to pant. "Y-yeah, I'll bet you've had enough."

[name] rolls his eyes and slips out of the ring, grabbing his water bottle and taking a swig. Korra follows him and continues speaking. "Hey, you know, you're pretty good."

"I'm the best firebender around."

"I think I'd have to disagree with that."

"What do you have to back that up?"

"Nothing… yet." Korra grins. "But maybe I can prove it to you the next time we train together."

"… Next time?" [name] quirks a brow at her. "Aren't you making assumptions?"

"Nope," Korra grins and moves toward the staircase leading to the loft above the gym. "I can just tell you're the efficient trainer type. You enjoy a challenge, and I've given you one."

[name] watches her walk away then allows a smirk to cross his face.

… _She isn't wrong. _


End file.
